iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Elvis Presley
Elvis Presley [born January 8, 1935; died August 16, 1977; age 42, age today 84] is an American rock and roll icon. Elvis was one of the most famous rock and roll musicians of the 20th century and his legend still lives on. He is also nicknamed as The King of Rock and Roll (or simply The King) by most musicians and radio stations. Unlike his egg-head grandson Justin Bieber, Elvis was more smart and responsible for his music than him of course. Elvis was believed to be like a 1960's ripoff of Justin Bieber, but he's not. Biography Birth and childhood (1935-1947) Elvis Aaron Presley was born on January 8, 1935 in Mississippi on a farm. His parents were servants of God and went to a Rock and Roll Church, which was a religious rock and roll festival popular in the 1940's. Elvis loved going to the Rock and Roll Church every Sunday morning with his parents and grandparents. Elvis also liked the rock and roll music from the popular heavy metal star named Jesus Christ at the church. Presley's parents taught him to sing popular church songs and rock and roll hits. On his 8th birthday, Elvis got a guitar from his parents and he started playing his favorite Jesus songs with it. By age 10, Elvis asked his parents to sign him up for a music school aimed at talented rock and roll musicians. When Elvis was in music school, he was singing awesome rock and roll songs in class, but his teacher got "pissed off" at him for singing in class. Elvis' teacher was mad at him for singing in class, but he liked Presley's nice voice, so his teacher decided to sign Elvis up for music class since he was "doing poorly in Math and other subjects". Presley admitted that "he loved to sing by learning religious songs from his parents at the Rock and Roll Church". Presley's friends often criticized him for being a "hipster" for singing classic music that was way better than his future egg-head grandson, Justin Bieber. Elvis learned to play the guitar from his music teacher and when he was inspired by his music idols. When Elvis went to a singing contest at age 11, he won the award and the judge was so impressed that they said to him that he would probably be "the next Frank Sinatra"! Early popularity (1947-1955) Elvis Presley originally became popular in 1947 at age 16. As Elvis grew up and went to high school, he began to do a little better in other subjects and did well in Music school. Around 1948, Presley began writing his first few songs and also had more girlfriends. By that time, many more of the girls began to fall in love with him. Although Elvis had lots of friends by this time, some people often bullied him for being a "hip guy". However, Presley started writing more songs such as Blue Moon (song), Kentucky Rain, and Blue Suede Shoes, and soon Presley became more popular. In 1952, Elvis went to Hollywood and was seen in a few classic television specials. In 1953, many teenagers began to fall in love with Elvis Presley. In 1952, Presley came out with even more songs such as Heartbreak Hotel, Don't Be Cruel, Jailhouse Rock, and Hound Dog. In 1955, Presley was popular enough to become his own musician. This was also the time when many people began to love Presley's music, and Elvis would become very popular that he became more popular than Justin Bieber, his future egg-head grandson. Original fame and increasing popularity (1955-1964) In 1955, Elvis Presley became so popular that he defined the idea of Rock and Roll in the 1950's. By then both young people loved his wonderful music because it reminded them of better times, and even the old people loved his music because it reminded them of the older generations, and even people today still loved Elvis Presley's music! Many people began to love his music as much as the older music back then because of the wonderful revolution of music that Presley did that year. In 1956, Presley wrote a hard rock version of his 1954 hit song "Blue Suede Shoes". The new song became so popular that Presley decided to write a heavy metal version of that same song in 1972. In 1957, Presley's famous hit song "Don't Be Cruel" became one of his most popular songs. Coming Soon. Elvis Presley's Fame and Hollywood movies (1964-1972) In 1964, Presley made an appearance in the famous Hollywood movies, such as Blue Hawaii, Love Me Tender, Jailhouse Rock, and Can't Help Falling in Love, as well as his concert movies. Coming Soon. Career decline and Death (1972-1977) By 1972, Presley's career began to decline after some people thought that Elvis' music was getting old, but people still loved him. Some people believed it was due to the rise of many more artists towards the 60's, 70's, and 80's, as well as the fall of Elvis mainly due to his health and power, similar to that of Jesus Christ when he was crucified and resurrected into our hearts and with the world, Freddie Mercury after he died of a drug overdose while his music still lives on today, and Kurt Cobain after he died of suicide from depression. However, Elvis Presley's music continued on but by now Elvis started releasing some more songs, a few of which became hits (Burning Love, Can't Help Falling in Love, The Wonder of You, A Little Less Conversation), while others were only less popular (Marie's the Name of His Latest Flame, Surrender, Return to Sender, Way Down). Coming Soon. On August 16, 1977, Elvis Presley died of a heart attack while taking a dump on the toilet. He was found lying on the bathroom floor and passed out. Some people say that it was because of drugs, heart attacks, but it is often believed that it was from his eating habits which might have caused constipation. However, the actual cause of Presley's death is likely unknown. The real cause of Presley's death was most likely due to a prescription drugs overdose, heart attacks, or constipation from either his drugs or maybe overeating, and possibly other reasons that could have led to his death such as possible depression, or other problems. Presley's doctor, Dr. ?, said that it was actually from prescription drugs, which caused him constipation from his heavy eating intakes, heart attacks from the drugs and medicine which probably caused him to pass out while he was in the bathroom, and mental state from the medicine which might have possibly caused him depression. Coming Soon. Reincarnation and Presley's legacy (1977-1992) On August 16, 1977, Presley died of a heart attack and a drug overdose, along with a few other symptoms such as depression, overeating, and constipation from drugs and food intakes. Coming Soon. In 1977, Elvis Presley secretly reincarnated when many people started making urban legends that the King had not died from drugs, and "that it was all an urban legend and a conspiracy". Elvis Conspiracy (1992-2004) Coming Soon. Elvis Presley in the 2000's (2004-2011) Coming Soon. Elvis Presley Returns (2011-present) Coming Soon. Future of Elvis Presley (Coming 2020) Coming January 2020. Music Elvis was popular for many awesome songs throughout the late 1950's, 1960's, and early 70's. Quotes * "Well, thank you, thank you very much!" '-Elvis Presley' (1957) * "I wonder if you are lonesome tonight. You know someone said that the world's a stage and each must play a part. Fate had me playing in love you as my sweetheart. Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance. You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue. Then came act two, you seemed to change and you acted strange, and why I'll never know. Honey, you lied when you said you loved me, and I had no cause to doubt you. But I'd rather go on hearing your lies, than go on living without you. Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there, with emptiness all around. And if you won't come back to me, then make them bring the curtain down." '-Elvis Presley' (1964) * Legends Main Legends Coming Soon. Other Legends Coming Soon. Legends from Uncyclopedia Coming Soon. Legends from Urban Dictionary Coming Soon. Criticism Elvis has been given a source of criticism over his time period and still continues today. See also * Jesus Christ * God * Jesus * Frank Sinatra * Freddie Mercury * Kurt Cobain * Justin Bieber * Satan * Burger King * McDonald's * References # Elvis Presley - Uncyclopedia, the content-free encyclopedia. (Link Coming Soon) # Elvis Presley - Urban Dictionary (Link and References Coming Soon) # The End ©2018 Iannielli Legend Wiki